


Homesick

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts First Year, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Sad Draco Malfoy, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is homesick, after he won't receive a letter back from his mother, during one of the first months at Hogwarts and that Harry rejected his request to be friends.<br/>Harry finds him crying in the bathroom and tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter fanfic.  
> Hope you like it ^^

Crying in an abandoned girls bathroom. What would his father think of him?  
He would never know. He wasn’t responding to his letters, anyway.  
And his mother wasn’t, either. It had been a month since he send a letter to her and none came back. She used to send him packages everyday. 

Why was everything at Hogwarts so different than he imagined it?  
When he was ten, he was so eager to got and wanted to meet Harry Potter. He was hoping to finally have a good friend.  
But his hopes were shattered, when Harry declined his invitation to be his friend, month ago, when they first arrived at Hogwarts.

Now Draco ,once so eager to go to Hogwarts and so much in touch with his parents, was reduced to being an eleven year old boy –who should be old enough to not cry over such silly and unimportant things- crying in an abandoned girls bathroom, no one ever frequented, because they were afraid of Moaning Myrtle.

He just couldn’t understand, why Potter –Harry. Why Harry wouldn’t want to be his friend. Yes, he wasn’t exactly the nicest, but he just couldn’t stand the idea of Weasley being Harry’s best friend, instead of him.

-

_“Draco, dear, calm down. We need to focus on packing your suitcase.” His mother had told him, when he had just turned 11 and received a letter from Hogwarts, only month later._  
_“But, mother. I am so excited. Just wait and for Christmas I’ll bring Harry Potter back home and we’ll be best friends and play together and have fun.” He exclaimed._  
_“Yes, Draco. I know. But we need to finish the packing, unless of course-“ she smiled at him “-you don’t want to be ready in time and miss the train and not be able to befriend Potter.”_  
_Draco looked at her with big eyes “Of course I don’t want that, mother. Wait here and I will get the laundry from downstairs, so we can continue.”_  
_With that he ran off and his mother looked after him smiling._

-

Yes, his mother, she was always so kind with him and loved him very dearly.  
Well, at least he thought. She had promised to answer all his letters and did so, until he send the letter, in which he finally told her, that Harry wouldn’t want to be his friend and how that may have been saddening, but that he had found other friends, such as Crabbe and Goyle or the girl, he met in class, Pansy.

But she hasn’t responded, yet. A month had passed and she hadn’t.  
Maybe she was disappointed. What if she was? What if she thought he was a disgrace for their family? Is that why she hasn’t answered him, yet? 

He couldn’t help but to cry harder. She had promised to answer him and that she would do so, because she loved him ever so dearly, but she hasn’t. Did that mean she didn’t love him?

-

_“Goodbye , father.” Draco waved, as his father smiled at him and then left. He said he had to go the the ministry in a bit, so he couldn’t wait with him, until the train left._

_His mother smiled at him and hugged him “And promise me to write letters, yes?”_  
_“Of course I will, mother.” He hugged her back. “Mother…?”_  
_“Yes, dear?”_  
_“I’ll miss you… Very much…” he murmured, hoping none of the other kids around him would hear him being such a mummy’s boy._  
_She started to lightly rub his back “Draco, you will have so much fun and it will all be so exciting, that you won’t even have time to miss me. But I promise you, if you do, we will stay in contact, alright? And I will send you little packages, until you get back home for the holidays.” She smiled “With that Harry Potter.”_  
_Then she couldn’t help but chuckle, as she said “I will probably miss you more, than you’ll miss me, because your mind will be so occupied.”_

_Draco nodded eagerly “Yes, I will. I will befriend him and bring him home.”_  
_Then he looked at the train “I should probably enter the train and look for a seat.”_  
_His mother nodded “Yes. And just remember to always do your best in class and to make a lot of friends, which I know you will, because you are my perfect little boy.”_  
_Draco nodded and rubbed his eyes “I will. I promise.”_  
_“Now, don’t cry, Draco. You wouldn’t want to enter the train, all teary eyed.”_

_Draco nodded “Right. Crying is what baby’s do.”_  
_“Right and you’re a grown boy, now. So you’ll do fine, just fine.”_  
_She then leaned down to kiss his head “Love you, Draco.”_  
_He smiled and waved, while turning around to enter the train “I love you, too, mother.”_  
_And with that he was gone._

-

Crying was, what baby’s do. That was right, but he couldn’t help but sob even harder, when he remembered, that he haven’t received a letter from his mother in a month.  
And when he thought about how, on the first night, he exited the Great Hall, very sadly walking to his dorms, tears running down his cheeks.

-

_Draco rubbed his eyes. He had to stop crying. But he couldn’t. How dare this Harry Potter boy turn him down? Who does he think his is?_

_His cheeks felt cold from the tears, that were still flowing. He couldn’t possibly enter the dorms like this. What would his friends, he met on the train, think of him?_

_Thus he sat down on a windowsill, hidden behind a statue and quietly sobbed into his knees, trying to be quiet. He hoped no one would find him._

_“Are you alright? Why are you crying like a-“ the person reconsidered “like that?”_  
_Draco looked up and saw a girl with black hair looking at him, leaning around the statue. He knew her._  
_It was the girl that he passed in the train and made a quick conversation with._

_He quickly considered his explanation. He couldn’t possibly tell her the real reason for his tears. So he lied._  
_“I couldn’t find my dorm.”_  
She held out a hand “I see you’re in Slytherin, too. I can show you the way.”  
_He took her hand and got up “Thank you. I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. Maybe you’ve already heard of me.”_  
_“I’m Pansy Parkinson.” She gave him a quick smile and then a tissue._  
_“Dry your tears and follow me.”_  
_He nodded and did as he was told._

-

He cried harder again. So loudly, he didn’t hear the door opening and closing and footsteps approaching.  
The only thing he heard was the knock on the door “Excuse me?”  
A male voice? But this was the girls bathroom. He, however, was here as well.

He rubbed his eyes and muttered a quiet “Occupied.”  
“Are you alright in there?” The voice came and he then recognized it. It was Harry.  
He quickly rose “Yes, I’m quite alright.”  
Harry nodded “Then why would you be crying?”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“Come on out.”  
Draco sighed and opened the door, but then quickly tried to take off, only to be held back by Harry.

“Draco?” the boy asked.  
“Why, yes. Obviously it’s me.” He tried to hide the stutter in his voice  
“What are you doing, crying in here?” he asked, a little worry in his voice.  
“Why should I tell you, Potter? You didn’t want to be my friend! No! You didn’t take my hand! You are just Weasly’s friend! Not mine! Like I hoped you would be, since I knew we were going to attend Hogwarts together! Like I told my mother you’d be! But you-“ he sobbed “You just abandoned me!”

Harry’s face fell “Mal-Draco, I am sorry. I- You were just being very mean and I just didn’t want to spend time with someone who’s so mean.”  
Draco crossed his arms “Well then why are you here?!”  
“I heard crying… Draco, I’m sorry. We can of course be friends.” He held out his hand. “What do you say?”  
Draco looked at Harry’s hand and then at his face, him smiling at Draco. “Alright.”  
He took Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled “Well then, friends help each other. Why don’t you tell me, why you were crying?”  
Draco looked at his feet, but then nodded “Well… I wrote my mother a letter a month ago, but she won’t answer…”  
“Haven’t you heard of the damage in the owl tower? There was a fire. There are no letters going out, since 3 weeks ago it caught on fire.”  
Draco looked at him “So my mother still loves me…”  
“Of course she does. Why wouldn’t she?”  
“Well, I promised her we’d be friends and I thought, when I told her we aren’t, she’d be disappointed. Also, I am not the best in class, like I promised.”  
“And that’s why she wouldn’t love you? Draco, that’s insane.”  
Draco nodded “I guess…”

Harry sighed a little feeling sympathy “So you’re homesick?”  
“If that’s what you want to call it.”  
“Are you missing your parents?”  
“Yes…”  
“Then you’re homesick.” Harry put an arm around Draco’s shoulders.  
“Well, I guess I am.” Draco leaned in, cursing himself for doing so.

Harry smiled at him “It’s not that bad, Draco. Everyone is, when they’re away from home for that long for the first time. Hermione was, too. Ron, as well. So was Neville and I bet even the older students were, the first time, they were here.”  
“Really?” Draco rubbed his eyes.  
“Yes. It’s normal.”  
“Have you been homesick, too?”  
“Not really. I mean, my relatives lock me in a little room under the stairs for the night.”  
“Oh…” came from Draco.  
“But, how about, we stop talking about sad things and instead go up the the Gryffindor common room. A few of my other friends are there, too. They should meet you. Alright?”  
“Alright.” Draco nodded, a little nervous.  
“They’ll like you.” Harry smiled.  
“Do you think mother will answer me?”  
“Of course, Draco.” Harry smiled.  
Soon enough she did. And years later Harry and Draco even became something more than friends.


End file.
